


Mama Duck's Little Helper

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Lucifer is Feeding The Ducks, M/M, Sam Joins Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: Autumn is finally here and Sam is off to go chop off some trees... until he finds Lucifer standing at the edge of a small lake, apparently too busy feeding the ducks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I hope you like it!
> 
>  **Tumblr:** charlie-bradcherry.tumblr.com

There was something so absolutely refreshing and satisfying about autumn; the sound of the leaves from the trees dancing back and forth, the soft drops of rain simultaneously pouring from the sky and the chirping of the birds echoing through the vast forest.

Sam stood at the entrance door of the bunker, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes with a smile as the gush of wind greeted him by pushing through his hair and clothes.

Usually, at this time of the year, he’d use all of his precious time to sit back in bed and relax with a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other with, on the nightstand next to him, a plate of homemade cookies in various shapes and flavors – but he had other ideas planned for this year.

This fall, Sam had promised Dean to not make a mess of the bunker and keep all of his decoration ‘garbage’ – as Dean liked to call it – back in the ancient storage rooms. His older brother loathed the smell of scented candles and the vase Sam always placed on the map table containing deteriorated leaves messily tossed inside with a bundle of branches. Autumn was definitely Dean’s least favorite season, and the weather kept him neatly folded in a warm blanket inside his bedroom unless the Winchesters had a job to work on.  
  


Sam wanted to go out and chop some wood so that they’d have more supplies to restock the hearth with this year in each of their rooms and that they wouldn’t be forced to sleep with five thick blankets at night. He hadn’t used a hatchet in years and it felt strange to suddenly just take a couple of swings at the trees when Sam admired them for their beauty this season.

Hearing the rupture of branches and watching them fall over was the hardest part of completing the task, but Sam kept wagging the ax horizontally and hitting the trees for about half an hour until his arms felt like jelly and he thought it was a good time to take a five-minute break.

As Sam placed his tools down in a patch of leaves and sat down in front of a huge oak tree, his ears picked up on a voice that sounded familiar. For a second there, he would’ve claimed that his senses were deceiving him – but when his eyes caught the source of the noise, he blinked his eyes a little baffled at what he was seeing, the bottle of water he was holding in his left hand dropping on the ground near him.

There, crouched at the edge of a small lake surrounded by the autumnal trees, sat Lucifer wearing a waterproof jacket whilst feeding a family of ducks. He was throwing little pieces of bread out in the open water, watching the ducklings paddle back and forth and fight beak to beak between brothers and sisters to steal the food that floated on the surface. A guffaw left Lucifer’s lips, along with a soft contented exhale afterwards, his brilliant blue eyes seemingly smiling as fine drops of rain plashed on top of his head.

An unfamiliar string of warmth curled around Sam’s heart and squeezed it gently at the view. There was always something so magical about seeing Lucifer interact with all living things, like he was attempting to make some sort of progress on his own. But animals were different than human beings. They were accepting and kind as long as their territory and existence were being respected, and these little ducklings certainly received all the attention and love from a certain archangel.

Lucifer loved paying them these short visits throughout the trimester to see if they had grown up by any chance and also to check up on how they were doing and if they were still in good shape. He always carried a bag of croissants with him and tore the bread into little pieces to feed the tiny animals with, not exactly caring if Dean would be pissed off later because he stole a good portion of his breakfast again.

Dean was also the one to remind Lucifer that he was the one paying for all of their food and that the ducklings could find aliments on their own, though no matter how many times he tried to make that clear to the Devil, Lucifer couldn’t really care less. The ducklings were more important any way.

“How old?”

The archangel involuntarily flinched, the hood of his waterproof jacket completely covering his eyes as he blindly looked up. He cleared his throat, and pulled the hood back up to take a peek at who was talking to him, only to find Sam standing by his side, providing him additional company.

A coy smile stretched over Lucifer’s lips, and he rose back up to his feet.

“Two months,” he replied, proudly raising his chest as his eyes fell back on the lake, the ducklings quaking at each other as they collected the pieces of bread from the water. “I’ve been watching over them since the first second they were born and handed over some reserves so they could survive.”

Sam failed to keep his laughter in.

Typical Lucifer.

“They can survive on their own, you know?” Sam said and placed a solid hand on the archangel’s shoulder, firmly squeezing it in veneration for his good deeds nonetheless. “Mother duck takes care of her kids when you’re not around, too.”

“Does she not appreciate my assistance?”

“I’m sure she does.”

“But does she _need_ it?”

When Sam slightly turned his head, he distinguished a vague scrowl on Lucifer’s face as if he knew the appropriate answer to his query but couldn’t exactly accept it. These were the kind of questions that Sam despised to reply to, but Lucifer could read him like an open book so lying to him was completely redundant.

“No, she doesn’t.” Sam truthfully confirmed with a sigh. “Though she is wary of your help and is very grateful for it.”

Lucifer’s suddenly face lit up in a split-second.

“I’ve been collecting snails and worms this morning, they’re very nutritious,” he informed Sam as he pointed at the bucket left empty and abandoned on the side of the lake, “The ducks devoured them all and they were very happy with it.”

“You should try giving out a handful of berries and nuts as well, and see if they’ll like that too. I read somewhere that ducks are naturally fond of nourishing themselves with healthy food to be kept in good condition.”

When Lucifer opened his mouth to reply, the family of ducklings began to make noise and flap their small wings to join the two at the edge of the pond, creating ripples in the water behind them. Although they swam through a dirty lake, their feathers remained entirely intact and shone brightly through the rays of light that peeked from between the leaves of the trees.

“Seems like they’re still hungry…” Lucifer remarked a bit troubled, bringing a finger up to scratch his chin thoughtfully. “And I _just_ fed them an entire bucket.”

“They’re growing up, Lucifer.” Sam smiled warmly and gently nudged his shoulder with his own, encouraging the archangel to keep his lips in a smile and not a frown. “The more they grow, the more they’ll become eager to get their belly filled.”

“I have nothing left to feed them with, though.”

“But I do.”

Once the quaking had ceased a little, Lucifer turned his head to look back at the path Sam had come from earlier. When Sam noticed the direction the archangel was looking at, he noticed his axe still rested in the patch of leaves where the human had left them, and he smiled.

“Let’s go grab any leftovers at home, yes? I’m sure Dean left a plastic bag of old bread in the pantry to throw away.”


End file.
